


Hardships of Being Six... Again

by bittybae (piscespride)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Babies, De-Aged Stiles, De-Aged Stiles Stilinski, De-Aged Vernon Boyd, M/M, de-aged boyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscespride/pseuds/bittybae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles,” Derek tried for stern. “Apologize to Boyd. You shouldn’t have pushed him.” Derek sat Boyd next to Stiles, catching him when he went to turn away once more. God, six-year old Stiles was such a dick. He sat him facing Boyd, and Derek hummed when he saw the guilt in Stiles’ eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“‘M sorry, Boyd. You are my frien’.” Stiles muttered, eyes wide and frowning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we nap?” Boyd asked, wiping his nose with the back of his hand (which, gross) and eyes hopeful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles grabbed Boyd’s hand (the same one he wiped his nose with, God, that is so gross Stiles) and led him inside, babbling about how they’ll always nap together from now on, since it’s what best friends do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardships of Being Six... Again

“What do you _mean_ Stiles can’t come over this weekend? Derek, we didn’t even get to hang out last weekend! I only agreed to this college for Stiles!” Scott whined, voice tinny through the phone speakers.

 

“And why is that, Scott? Because you decided you had to spend all weekend with Isaac since he’d be with Deaton for the entirety of Monday. He was coming back Tuesday, Scott, you acted like he was going off to war, never to be seen again!” Derek snapped, done with the conversation. “And it wasn’t just for Stiles, you little liar. Isaac had already planned going there, and we all know its vet programs are amazing.”

 

Usually he’d be a little more patient with him, he’s still only a kid, but they’d been repeating the same things for the past ten minutes and Derek just couldn’t any more. He can understand that Scott missed his best friend; hell, Derek missed him too sometimes. Not as bad as Scott, of course, but snarking back and forth with Stiles is pretty fun most of the time, and even better when Peter and Stiles go at it.

 

Derek also missed silence. Which he definitely won’t be getting in this house, not with two screaming six year olds running around the house naked. And right towards him, too. With a sigh, he braced himself and said goodbye to Scott.

 

“Listen, I have to go, something’s come up. Talk to you Sunday? Great, bye.” He hung up the phone while Scott was still spluttering in his ear, as he still stumbled back from the weight of two children slamming into his legs, one screaming about snack time and the other asking if he can “have a juice box, alpha?” and his heart hurts, a little, thinking of baby Natalie asking his mother the same thing.

 

* * *

 

“Le’me have it!”

 

“No!”

 

“Give it! ’S my turn!”

 

“Nooo!”

 

“Y’er not my frien’ anymore! No more nap times with you!”

 

Derek watched as Stiles pushed Boyd before running away, going back to the mud puddle Peter had so thoughtfully made them before he left for the day. He turned his eyes back to Boyd, whose face was currently scrunched up in a way that had Derek panicking. So far there had been no accidents, but that didn’t mean he was safe. He had a spare moment to be relieved as Boyd started wailing, head dropping back as he dropped - what was that? - from his hands.

 

“Dereeeek!” Derek jumped, snapping back to reality as he noticed Boyd standing in front of him. His chest heaved with sobs and there were tears and snot _everywhere_ , Jesus Christ. His heart did clench at the sight of such a sad face. He gathered Boyd in his arms, grimacing as he felt the snot seep through his shirt. Derek is sure Boyd was trying to tell him something, but honestly he could only understand “‘Tiles,” “nap”, and “frien’” so he’s thankful that he just witnessed the argument instead of having to guess.

 

Derek picked Boyd up and walked him over to where Stiles’ sat, splashing his hands in the mud. He even turned his back to the two, and Derek had to give it up to the Sheriff for being able to deal with this kid.

 

“Stiles,” Derek tried for stern. “Apologize to Boyd. You shouldn’t have pushed him.” Derek sat Boyd next to Stiles, catching him when he went to turn away once more. God, six-year old Stiles was such a dick. He sat him facing Boyd, and Derek hummed when he saw the guilt in Stiles’ eyes.

“‘M sorry, Boyd. You are my frien’.” Stiles muttered, eyes wide and frowning.

  
“Can we nap?” Boyd asked, wiping his nose with the back of his hand (which, gross) and eyes hopeful.

 

Stiles grabbed Boyd’s hand (the same one he wiped his nose with, God, that is so gross Stiles) and led him inside, babbling about how they’ll always nap together from now on, since it’s what best friends do.

 

Derek sighed, rubbing his face tiredly as he took in the moment of silence. God, these two will kill him.

 

* * *

 

"Hey Boyd, wanna nap in Derek's room instead? He'd love it!" Stiles exclaimed, turning wide eyes on Boyd, who gasped at the idea and nodded. They linked fingers, rushing to the Alpha's bedroom and pushing the door open, giggling as Stiles left behind a muddy handprint. They easily climbed into bed, shoes and all, and curled up in the spot the Boyd assured Stiles that Derek slept most in. They curled around each other, yawning behind dirty hands and sighing happily.

"I love you, 'Tiles." Boyd whispered under the covers, eye's half lidded and voice sleepy.

"I love you too, Boyd." Stiles yawned, snuggling closer to the other boy.


End file.
